PART ONE: Seven Days
by Jackrabbit2011
Summary: The Doctor has just made the biggest mistake of his rather long life- he’s put Rose Tyler in charge of location for a week-in which she decides where they go; seven days,seven locations, seven opportunities for everything to go completely, utterly wrong..
1. Prologue

**PART ONE: SEVEN DAYS**

A/N:** Right, just an idea I had- this is a bit of an in between story, for those who like 'Her' and have nothing to read until the sequel (which will be out once this is finished, hopefully).**

Disclaimer:** For Seven Days (entire saga): If I was the writer(s) of Doctor Who, River Song wouldn't exist- it isn't my fault, I hate the woman- not the actress (well, maybe a little bit) - don't know why, I just do; it's going to kill me when she's in it again. Anyway- don't own anything but a bizarre sense of dry humour.**

Summary:** The Doctor has just made the biggest mistake of his rather long life- he's put Rose Tyler in charge of location for a week-in which she decides where they go; seven days, seven locations, seven opportunities for everything to go completely, utterly wrong..**

**Prologue **

The TARDIS whirred and hummed as the brown-suited man leapt around the console in the centre, clicking buttons and flicking switches in what appeared to be disorganized madness.

"Right, just get us stabilised…" He muttered to himself, and yanked hard on the black handle protruding from the mushroom-shaped thing in the middle of the huge, whirring room. The TARDIS lurched heavily side-ways; the man gave a whoop of delight as he was sent careening crazily over the console.

He righted himself and turned to his companion, a pretty, blonde girl in her early twenties, grinning loonishly. "We're stabilised." He frowned. "What're you doing down there?" he studied Rose intently, as if trying to work out why she was sprawled on the floor in a helpless heap.

"Ugh- don't you have to take a test or something; getting TARDIS-driving qualifications?" Rose asked as she pulled herself from the floor, groaning at the new bruises.

"Yes, and I failed _dramatically_." The Doctor seemed to take great pleasure in the fact, as his insane smile didn't waver. Rose shook her head at his back, unable to remember how she'd managed to get wound up with such a man as the Doctor.

"Right-ho. Where to, Miss Tyler?" He asked, twiddling with several more buttons as she deliberated. There was a hoarse conking noise, almost like a strangled duck, and the Doctor glared at the console, muttered and annoyed, "Be_have_" and whacked a flat grey button near his hand that was emitting a high keening sound-with a hammer that Rose had never seen before. Before she had time to ask, the Doctor had his glasses on and was studying something on the screen intently. He smiled appreciatively, and turned back to Rose. He flashed a grin. "We're in the Goranii system- lovely place, you'll like it here. They've got an entire planet devoted to cushions."

"Are you _serious?" _Rose asked, her face bright.

"Weeelll, it's more of a star really- or one of those little planets that orbit moons. Tiny really- only a few miles in diameter- still, best place to get cushions from. Do you need any cushions, by the way?" He looked at her sideways, as if he really expected her to answer.

"Um… not really. D'you?" She asked innocently- she knew from past experiences, the Doctor was not one of the dying breed that was a tat-lover; Jackie had loved those little boxes that you couldn't use for anything, those silly little cushions that were obviously not big enough for sleeping on- Rose never did, but being surrounded by the needless things since she could remember had left her feeling a little lost in places that were noticeably tat-less. So living in the TARDIS had been a mixture of things- glad to be away from unnecessary stuff, but at the same time, also strangely missing them.

"Helllooo in there," Rose was wrenched from her reverie by the Doctor's call, and was startled to realise that her nose almost touching his. She jumped backwards, almost falling over again, but was pulled up by her companion before she could hit the floor.

"Steady on Tyler- what you been drinking?" he asked as she steadied herself. He smiled and turned back to the console, which was purring contently as it drifted through the Time Vortex. He flicked several more switches- probably more for something to do, rather than the TARDIS actually needing it, Rose thought as she watched him. The Doctor seemed a little lost when his beloved ship didn't need him to do anything- almost like a kid who'd had their favourite toy taken away.

"So… Paddy?" He asked, his attention fixing on Rose once more. She looked at him blankly. "You know- the cushions?" He prompted. She frowned in realisation. "Why _Paddy_?" she asked curiously, making the Doctor grimace.

"I could say because that's the local nickname- which it is- but I just _really_ can't be bothered with saying Paddina Galactrix Nine-point-one Regency Seven of the Eighth Satellite in the Goranii region." He said it so casually, it made Rose laugh through her taken-aback silence. One brown eyebrow rose in question to her laughter, almost disappearing in the flop of spiky brown hair.

"How to even _remember_ that?" Rose asked, still half-laughing to herself. He blinked at her from under his eyelashes and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's actually longer than that in the native tongue- about fourteen words long- so call me a lazy fool, but it's just _so_ much easier to say Paddy. Sounds cooler too."

"Oh you modern man." Rose said, mock-seriously. The Doctor shrugged vainly.

"What can I say? I'm down with the kids, me."

***

"Look, I'm sorry."

"No you're not- I can hear you laughing." Rose shouted at him as he tried- and failed- to suppress the laughs that he was fighting against so badly. In a way, she couldn't really blame him- if it wasn't her that it had happened to, she knew that she'd be laughing her head off too. But it wasn't someone else, it was her- and she wasn't happy.

"Aw, come on Rose it's not that bad- and how was I supposed to know the Paddy's would throw a paddy about humans?" He called through the TARDIS door- the irony that she'd locked him out of his own ship was rather funny, even though he could get in whenever he wanted, whether she'd locked the door or not- but Rose didn't know that. He heard her shriek with frustration.

"This totally, utterly, one-hundred-percent _your fault_, Doctor." She yelled, her voice muffled by the wooden door between them.

"I'm very very _very _sorry." He called in his most serious tone. "Now, please let me in and I can help you get them off."

"They'll never come off!" Rose wailed gloomily. "I'm going to look like this forever!"

Typical human, the Doctor thought to himself. Beaten before she'd even started. "They will come off, I promise- I've some stuff that might help in one of the cupboards."

"You promise?" Rose reply was tiny, as if all the shouting had made her exhausted. The Doctor nodded to the TARDIS door and held a hand up.

"Scout's honour." He said in his most sincere voice.

"You were never in the scouts, Doctor."

"So? I've still got honour- now come on, open the door."

There was a creak as the door was open, and a ball of white feathers and sticky blue stuff stood in the doorway. Rose's eyes peeped out from the feathers, glaring at him, daring him to even squeak at her appearance.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh." Rose warned, seeing the beginnings of a smile curling the edges of the Doctor's lips. Instead, he slipped past- careful not to get any of the sticky blue substance coating Rose on him-and starting rummaging around for the stuff that would help get the feathers off of Rose.

***

"See?" the Doctor said as he pulled the last feather from Rose's hair. "You are featherless once more." It had taken the Doctor an hour, most of the vile-smelling green liquid from the cupboard and a lot of whining on Rose's part to get all the feathers off her, but she was still covered in the viscous, electric blue syrup that the people of Paddy had thrown at her. It seemed that the Paddy folk didn't take kindly to humans; upon hearing that Rose was from Earth, they had promptly turned from gentle, smiling people into a raging mob, who'd chased the Doctor and Rose with a adornment of make-shift weapons, finally cornering them in a street and tipped a vat of the blue stuff over Rose's head, covering her in syrupy blue slime from head to foot. She had then had tons of white feathers thrown at her, which stuck immediately to the blue stuff- to make matters worse; the syrupy stuff had hardened on her clothes and skin, making it impossible to get off. The overall effect had been that she'd looked rather like an overgrown chicken- which she hadn't liked one bit.

Thankfully, the Doctor was prepared for everything- or rather, the TARDIS was- and they had been able to re-liquefy the solution and get the feathers off. Now all she had to do was hop into one of the many showers the TARDIS had and clean the slime off- she didn't think her clothes could be saved though, not after being subjected to the stuff that the Doctor had used- it had mostly dissolved her clothes, and the remaining cloth was in tatters and bleached a colourless grey.

And she really had liked that shirt.

***

"Right, where next?" he asked as Rose returned from her shower, now slime-free and in new clothes. He caught her look and stopped flicking buttons to face her.

"What?" Rose said nothing, only crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. The Doctor looked sheepish. "Look, I really didn't know they'd do that"-

"Oh it's alright, I'm not too bothered about that now- I was more concerned about getting the slime off than anything else. Just never ever take me there again." Rose smiled, and then frowned. "Is time-travel always like this, or is it just because I'm travelling with you?"

"Like what?" the Doctor seemed genuinely bemused at her question.

"Like being chased by angry mobs, having to run for your life every time we step out of those doors- you know, _that_ what. Or is it just your influence that means I've had constant blisters for the last two years?"

The Doctor seemed quite taken-aback by Rose's sarcastic ponderings, and he didn't answer for a bit. "Do you not like travelling with me?" he asked after a minute. "If you'd rather go home"-

"No!" Rose half-shrieked, the rising panic making her voice high; she _couldn't_ go back to her dreary life she'd had in the Powell estate, not now, after everything she'd seen. "I mean, no- I love travelling with you, it's just… you seem to have a radar for trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Doctor was suddenly defensive, as if she'd told him the TARDIS was boring. "Is my travelling expertise not good enough for you?"

Rose was suddenly taken over by the urge to stick her tongue out at the Doctor, just to see his surprised expression. "No, it's fine…" she sniffed pompously, making a hint of contest leap into the Doctor's eyes.

"And you think you could do better, Tyler?"

Rose's competitive side recognised the challenge and yearned to accept it. "I couldn't do worse." She retorted. The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, fine! Rose Tyler, for the next seven days, YOU decide where we go. And then you can blame yourself if we get chased or attacked." The Doctor snapped, but Rose could see he was liking the contest just as much as she did. Rose smirked at him.

The next week was going to be _so_ much fun.

A/N:** Ah, rather longer than I intended for the prologue-_much_ longer than I intended actually. Sorry about that- story of my entire writing career. Still, what can you do? Review?…** **it would be nice to have some- I can't remember my last review! (Pitiful sniff) **


	2. 1 Skating on Sienna

**A/N: Hello...here's the first of Rose's chosen trips- one of my favourites, because I **_**love**_** this planet that I created…**

**One: Skating on Sienna**

**Rose**

See, after having decided that I would make a better destination- chooser than the Doctor, I realised quickly that I was scuppered.

Because, when you actually don't know anything about the universe, and have only ever been to a few planets, it's very hard to name a place that you want to go to when you don't know if it exists or not. Eventually, I realised I would have to say what I wanted to _do_, rather than _where_- so I chose something I knew I was good at.

"Rose Tyler- out of everything you could possibly ever imagine you could do, and a fair few you'd never think of, and you want to go _ice-skating_?" the Doctor's face clearly showed what he thought of my choice. Well, I didn't care- I was in charge now.

"You said I could do anything I wanted- and I want to go ice-skating." I argued, noting the Doctor's bemused expression. "But not on Earth- somewhere else." I paused, and then added a small, "please" on the end.

He sighed in resignation, clearly horrified with the prospect of being made to go ice-skating, and then abruptly brightened. He grinned at me, getting that slightly manic look in his eyes, like when we were just about to go on an adventure. "If this is what you really want, then I know the perfect place. Hold on." I felt the tremors begin under my feet, and grasped the console tightly in preparation for the moment when the Doctor's bad driving would be marked by the TARDIS lurching and whirring her way through time and space.

My tight hold didn't prevent me from being flung to floor, though, as a particularly strong jolt tipped the whole room and sent me sliding sideward's. I smiled as I watched the Doctor struggle to stay upright as the lurches continued.

For all the entire bruise-less normality of my life back home, I wouldn't give this up.

***

"Ha!" Came the Doctor's delighted cry from the other side of the console. He materialised near Rose's elbow, glasses askew and hanging by one ear- his usual loopy grin on his face, and hoisted her to her feet in one swift movement. She righted his glasses and followed, laughing as he bounded to the door, his stride not faltering as he whisked his coat from the coral beam and shrugged into it.

They stopped in front of the door, the Doctor's bright eyes boring into Rose's.

"Where are we?" she whispered. He grinned as his took the glasses that he didn't need off his face and tucked them into the pocket of his brown suit. Wordlessly, he opened the TARDIS door.

Rose inhaled as she took in the scene that greeted her as she stepped outside.

"It's _beautiful._" She breathed, turning to the Doctor, who'd drawn up beside her and was staring at the area around them appreciatively.

"Yeah. One of the most beautiful planets in this galaxy- the Ether system, this is; quite small, but it's renowned for the beauty of its planets. Sienna is just one of them."

"Sienna? Is that where we are?" Rose asked, looking around curiously- again, she was struck by the beauty of everything she saw. The Doctor nodded beside her.

"Yes- or the Snow Planet, as some people call it; very original, I know."

Rose looked around her again; it did seem like an ideal place to ice-skating- everywhere sparkled and glittered with ice, giving the tree-fringed clearing that they were in a magical feel. The trees -oddly- still had leaves, even though it was obviously winter; their leaves were a bright silver colour, and tinged with frost; there were piles of fresh white snow everywhere- filling gaps in the trunks of the trees, covering the grass under her feet in a thick white blanket. Here and there, silvery-grey grasses protruded from the layer of snow, and snow-drops gathered in little groups, ringing the bases of the trees like bracelets. Rose looked up; past the frosty trees, the pale sky was cloudless, and a single sun gleamed faintly- the scene reminded her of early winter mornings, when the snow was fresh and unblemished by foot prints, and the birds were just beginning to announce the reappearance of the sun. She smiled wistfully and turned to the Doctor.

"I love winter- we'd visit my grandma in Canada, and stay there over Christmas when I was younger. Maddy didn't have neighbours really-she was separated from the nearest one by a few fields- and I used to wake up at about four so I could watch the sun come up; it was beautiful- all the fields were covered completely in white, and everything was all grey and silver." She looked sideways at the Doctor, who hadn't said anything whilst she'd been rambling. "What about you? Did it snow?" He smiled faintly.

"Yes, sometimes- we'd didn't have seasons like you did- the 'winters' were always at different times. It made planning anything to do with the weather a real annoyance- one day it'd be sunny, then the morning after you could be waist-deep in snow." The Doctor broke off, and then looked at her. "Come on- thought you wanted to go ice-skating." Without waiting for an answer, he starting walking towards a break in the trees, through which, Rose could see more white and silver, and a faint smudge that could perhaps have been a village of some sort. Knowing full well that he would leave her behind, Rose started to follow the receding Doctor's narrow, brown back, feeling slightly sad that the perfect, absolute whiteness was now ruined by hers and the Doctor's footprints.

***

They reached the smudge- that was; it turned out, a settlement- ten minutes later. The village of Cellest was nestled in the snowy embrace of a small hill, the pale, snow-dusted stone making it almost invisible to any who saw it from a distance. The villagers welcomed the two of them warmly- they didn't seem to have any grudges against humans, Rose noted with relief. She had no desire to repeat the earlier incident with the people from the Paddy.

But it was not the villagers that captivated Rose's attention- it was their buildings. Every house or shop was singular- there were no semi-detached or terraced houses anywhere, yet every building was joined to the neighbouring structure by _ice_.

It was an extraordinary thing, the ice, Rose thought- it was not the same as Earth ice; it wasn't frozen water, it was an actual _thing_. Sienna wasn't in the grip of winter, the Doctor had told her- it was _always_ like this. It was constantly snow-covered- which was why, Rose remembered, the trees still had leaves. A world of endless, unbroken white.

And Rose loved it.

She was fascinated by the ice that was strung between the buildings- the woman she met, Teila, had told her that it had grown between the houses on its own- like transparent, glittering sheets. It was the perfect barrier, her new friend had said, against the wind that sometimes blew in from further north- that carried with it a biting chill that wasn't like the pleasant cold Rose felt now. It protected the villagers when they were inside the clusters of buildings; the wind had nowhere to seep in from as the ice coated every empty space between the stone-work.

"Over the ice yet?" Rose didn't turn around- the voice was as familiar to her as her own. She smiled and shook her head.

"It doesn't look real." She admitted; and it didn't- the ice grew in such a strange way, as if from the building itself; almost as if water had poured from the stones and frozen mid-fall, creating these weird glass-like sheets that defied every law of physics she had ever known. "I can't get my head around it."

"I know- it is bizarre. This matter shouldn't be able to do this, but it does." The Doctor replied, scuffing the snowy ground with his feet, sending little clouds of snow dust into the air to swirl about their legs like some wonderful mist. Suddenly, he clapped his hands, the sound ringing around them. "Right-ho. What say you about going ice-skating, Miss Tyler? If you're going to do such a thing, you may as well do it on a planet that is famous for it."

**A/N: Right, I probably should now point out that originally this story was going to be a journey per chapter; but as you can see, I write way too much and now the story is three times as long as intended. Oops... **

**Oh well. Review if you like me! **


	3. Skating on Sienna 2

**A/N: Hello! Thanks to all you lovely people who enjoyed the last chapter and told me what you thought! To name some names…**

**nathandoctra**

**lizzie**

**-**

**One: Skating On Sienna (2)**

"Oh come on, Doctor- you are kidding me."

"What? They're perfectly safe- skating is first nature to these people."

"Yes, I can tell." Rose said, eyeing the man several metres away, who was performing complex flips and turns in mid-air as casually as breathing, pausing only long enough in his acrobatics to glide over the ice to where his friend was doing much the same. The Doctor followed her gaze and sighed heavily.

"You don't have to do things like that, Rose- these people are brought up knowing how to ice-skate. They'll have been doing every day since they were old enough to walk." Rose glanced at him.

"It's not that I worried about- it's the fact that I'd be gliding around on ice that's _thirty feet above the ground_." She hissed, looking across the roof again, at the people she could see skating around on the ice happily. "Going out there would be suicidal."

The Doctor only laughed at her worries. "You have to remember that this isn't Earth-ice, Rose; this is ice that even at its thinnest can withstand gales. The stuff's stronger than steel- it could probably withstand the weight of a truck."

"Yeah, it's the _probably _bit that's bothering me." Rose retorted, still nervously awaiting the moment when the ice that was growing over and between the roofs of some of the houses-forming natural ice-rinks that people were using right now, hovering carelessly over a thirty-foot drop like it just didn't exist- would break, sending fifty or so people tumbling to the ground, a distance that would easily break something. Well, Rose had had broken bones, and she didn't like them; she was in no rush to guarantee herself some more.

"Fine," The Doctor sniffed, turning away from her. "I shall go on my own then." Without waiting for a response, he stepped off the ice-less part that they had been standing on, busily arguing about the danger of the situation and onto the ice-covered part of the roof.

"Doctor…." Rose whispered as he neared the edge, where the ice continued but the roof did not. "Don't you _dare_." He didn't respond, only looked at her quizzically, daring her to come after him. When she didn't move, he shrugged again and glided backwards off the roof and onto the ice.

Rose felt the urge to scream- she could see in her mind the ice breaking, the Doctor disappearing in a flurry of snow and yelling people- she felt blood pounding in her ears as she held her breath, waiting for the moment she knew would come.

But it didn't, the Doctor didn't disappear; there was no resonating crack as the ice split under the strain of the people on it. Gradually, her heartbeat slowed and her hearing returned.

She saw the Doctor slide towards her, the sly smirk on his face making her glare. "See?" He said patronizingly. "Nothing at all to worry about."

"I'll give you something to worry about, Doctor." She muttered, but slowly stepped onto the ice. It was bizarre; not wearing skates to go ice-_skating,_ but the ice was slippery, but also not, in a weird way- she could hold her footing easily, but if she relaxed her feet she began to slide away slightly to the left.

"Come on, Tyler." The Doctor called, holding out a hand. "Let's go ice-skating."

After five minutes of sheer, mind-numbing terror, Rose decided that being scared stiff for long periods of time was boring. You just couldn't do anything when you were paralysed with fright and, she reasoned, she was already on the ice anyway, so being scared wasn't going to help anyone- if she was going to fall, she would.

So she abandoned the fear as a lost cause and began to enjoy herself. She was good at skating- all those lessons Jackie had forced her into were paying off now- so maybe Jackie _was _right about some things.

She was actually surprised to find out that she could remember most of the routines she'd been taught some nine years ago, and set about trying to do them.

"Will you stop it." She hissed crossly. "This is _so_ not fair."

"Complaining doesn't become you, Rose." The Doctor mock-scolded her as he glided around. "And hasn't anyone told you not to ruin your pretty face by doing that?" the remark only made Rose want to screw her face up frowning even more.

"That sounds like something my grandma would say." She retorted. The Doctor nodded thoughtfully.

"Wise woman. I would've liked her." He mused, sliding slowly away without realising it. Rose almost choked.

"She's still alive, you idiot." At her words, the Doctor seemed to almost blush.

"Um, well, good for her." He stammered, and then let himself slide several feet, towards the centre of the ice. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder, and Rose shook her head at his back and followed. She was pleased and surprised to see that the Doctor and she were the only people on the ice at the moment- everyone else seemed to have left. "Right," She murmured to herself. "Time to show him he's not the best at everything."

***

The Doctor ran rings- literally-around Rose on the ice.

"Stop it." Rose said as he circled effortlessly around her on one foot. Backwards. "Now that's just showing off."

"Ah come on- I never had lessons, you however, did. I'm sure you can do much better things than that." He smiled and held out a hand. "I'll try and keep up."

She knew he was only trying to make her feel better about being one-upped; she could tell the Doctor knew what he was doing on the ice, and she would have bet any amount that he could probably skate like a professional. Well, she'd find out in a minute.

Again, the competitiveness of yesterday overtook her- she wanted to, for once, better him at something. Ice-skating was just the thing. More of her lessons were coming back to her now, and she could clearly remember how to execute several different twists and turn-things; she never could recall the names.

So, warily at first, she tried a few of the easier movements and then, as her confidence grew, some of the harder ones- Rose was amazed to find she was still as flexible as she was back when she was a decade younger; she found she could complete the twists easily.

After a particularly complex chain of twisty-things, Rose caught the Doctor watching her. She straightened and slid over to him. He smiled.

"You had a good teacher."

Rose shrugged at the compliment. "She was old and grumpy and never missed an opportunity to yell at someone, but she knew how to skate." The Doctor's eyebrows rose, but he didn't say anything- she grinned at him and held out a hand.

"Come on. Let's see what you can do."

Being with the Doctor was wonderful, Rose told herself as she skated around the rink.

But it was also so frustratingly _annoying_.

"You have to be good at everything, don't you?" She accused as he met every move she threw at him, grinning loonishly at every opportunity. She was trying to stay mad at him, but it never worked- she could feel her anger at being bested yet again already seeping away as she looked into his eyes.

"Of course- you should know by now that I'm not j_ust_ a pretty face; I'm brilliance and handsomeness all rolled into one- _and_ I can sell car insurance."

"What the hell has that got to do with anything?"

The Doctor only grinned mockingly- making her teeth grind together.

Fine, Rose thought. If he wants to be cocky, then I'll make him work for it. She started moving faster, and the Doctor was forced to speed up, as she was still holding his hands- the cockiness remained, and Rose was frustrated again. Her feet never faltered in the movements, but neither did his- she found her path as easily as breathing, and her body reacted instinctively to balance her, so she didn't have to think about it. And it seemed to be used as easy for him- she scowled and he grinned.

Stupid alien.

The scene around them blurred as Rose urged them to move faster, and complete even more complex movements- moving from single axels to triples and half twists-inward (not that the names made any sense to her, really) to trying and make the Doctor lose the rhythm he had. Rose hardly thought about the actions, only shaped herself to demonstrate them- they flicked by at such a rapid pace that she didn't bother to remember them, and was only the Doctor's voice that brought her back to the present and made her realised that they were standing still. It took her a moment to understand that the loud, uneven breathing that she could hear was hers and the Doctor's- and that she was abruptly exhausted. She looked up at her friend- there was very little distance between her and the Doctor- her nose was almost touching his. He grinned at her.

"See? I'm just too good for you, Tyler." He smirked and looked at her, and then coughed. "Um, Rose." She looked at him uncomprehendingly, and then followed his gaze, feeling a rush of heat flood her face as realised where her legs were.

"Sorry." She muttered, distraught. How had she managed _that_? She hadn't even remembered taking her feet off of the floor! She disentangled herself and stepped away, expecting a silence from him.

Instead, he laughed, and she looked up. "Relax Rose! I'm not bothered- we _were_ ice-skating after all." He stopped and frowned. "You're not heavy, if that's what you're worrying about- you're very easy to lift."

"No! No, I mean- oh never mind." Rose shook herself roughly and started walking/sliding towards the door that led to level ground. The Doctor followed her and she huffed.

"So that's another thing to add to the list, isn't it?" She pondered aloud. The Doctor frowned and she caught his gaze. "That never-ending list of the things you can do better than anyone else."

"Oh right- yeah I know, but what can _I_ do? It's not my fault I'm amazing."

"Yes, but it _is_ your fault that you're cocky about it."

***

"Riiight." The Doctor said as they drew closer to the large blue box that was Rose's second best friend. She murmured a quiet "hello" and she could've sworn the TARDIS whirred softly in response. The Doctor didn't seem to notice the quiet exchange, or if he did he didn't show it.

"Here we are- hey gorgeous." He stroked the blue wood of the door affectionately, and this time Rose definitely heard a hum of welcome from the ship.

Mere seconds later, Rose was sprawled lazily on the faded yellow seats, made slightly uncomfortable by the mounds of yellow fluff oozing from various splits and tears- proving to Rose that however clever the Doctor was, however easily he could recalibrate objects and re-sync whatever's like nobodies business, he would never master the art of sewing.

The Doctor leaned over to her from behind the energy column in the middle of the TARDIS and grinned at her.

"Right, Miss Tyler- where next?"

__

**A/N: Don't you just love Sienna? It's probably my ideal planet- but I am bizarre (it has been said) as I do not like summer- far too hot and sunny and bright. If you are fellow wintry person, tell me! I have yet to meet someone who shares my taste in weather… **

**Now, as these are Seven Journeys, there wil be split into their own stories- so, the next one will be called Pages and Prophets, and the first chapter will be up tomorrow- after that it'll be two weeks, because I have slight internet problems which means I only have fortnightly access- sorry folks! **

**Review for winter and those other pesky seasons! **


End file.
